


Pretty

by AdorableThatsATree



Series: September Daily (100 Word Drable) Prompt Challenge [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kinda, Lance is in it for like a sentence, Wordcount: 100, but he plays a major role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableThatsATree/pseuds/AdorableThatsATree
Summary: Katie refuses to be called pretty by anyone other than the person she marries.





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender
> 
> Note: This is day four of my personal Daily September Prompt Challenge. I hope you enjoy!  
> Also, this (along with Messed Up) is something I want to go more in depth with... Maybe write a full length fic about (with either Plance/Pidgance or Pallura, or Punk, or Pidge/OC, or Ace and/or aro Pidge, I don't know, what do you think?) (I might do it anyways, just don't know what ship to do, lol)

Katie has always been called cute and adorable. She was even called beautiful once, but she has never been called a word she feels only a (wannabe) lover should call her; pretty. 

She made if very clear for her family at a young age. At age three, during her first family gathering, she declared loudly. “Only my future husband can call me pretty!” Everyone called her adorable because of that.

Now, as a paladin of Voltron, she still thinks the same.

“Aww, Pidge, your so pr-“ Lance started.

“If you call me pretty you have to marry me!” Katie interrupted.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr: adorablethatsatree
> 
> I apologize for the abrupt ending, I didn't mean for that, but I like it...?


End file.
